I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture, in general, and more particularly, to a novel multi-configurable floodlight assembly which can be adapted for use in a number of different situations.
II. Background of the Invention
Outdoor lighting has both utilitarian and aesthetic uses. For example, illumination of the areas around one's home, such as the yard, patio, walkway, or deck provides one with the safety and security associated with a well-lit area. Illumination also allows one to perform tasks around the home at night that otherwise could not be completed efficiently. In addition to its utilitarian aspect, outdoor lighting can have significant aesthetic uses as well. Modern lighting design is increasingly concerned with creating a balanced, comfortable and appealing environment, coordinated with the decorative and architectural scheme of the space to which the lighting is a part. Today, outdoor lighting has brought a more subtle enhancement to the illumination of homes, restaurants, museums, gardens, terminals, vehicles, sculptures, and virtually every kind of space used by people. Lighting is as much an art as it is a science.
There are many different types of outdoor lighting fixtures in use today. In the landscaping industry, decorative low voltage lighting fixtures are typically designed to fit securely in the ground. A stake having a pointed edge is usually connected at the end opposite the fixture. The fixture is then positioned by driving the pointed stake into the ground to a desired depth, leaving the fixture above the ground in its desired position. The fixture usually includes a light bulb positioned within a globe that both protects the lightbulb and diffuses light emitted from the bulb. For example, a series of lighting fixtures may be lined up along the opposite sides of a sidewalk leading from the driveway to the front door of a residence. These fixtures typically contain lights of low-wattage and do not provide illumination of much intensity.
Floodlights are well-known and unlike typical landscaping fixtures, are commonly used to brightly illuminate large open areas. Floodlights typically are much brighter and therefore require fewer numbers than landscape lights to provide ample illumination. Floodlights have been traditionally designed for mounting at a height, such as to a wall or privacy fence, to light up a patio, a pool or yard, or for mounting to the floor or ceiling to act as "task-light" lighting for a garage, barn or loft or any other high-ceiling work area. Unlike landscape lighting fixtures, floodlights are not typically used for decorative lighting. However, some people have recognized the advantages associated with brightly illuminating large natural features such as trees and shrubs with floodlights. As a result, floodlights have recently been specifically designed for mounting near or in the ground, such as on grass or in a shrub bed, to act as a touch of nighttime landscaping artistry to highlight certain areas.
However, no floodlights are known that are capable of quick and easy interconversion between multiple configurations. Therefore, the general consumer is forced to purchase a number of lighting fixtures or floodlights in different configurations to meet different lighting objectives that may otherwise be met by one easily configurable floodlight assembly.
Accordingly, it is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a floodlight assembly that is easily configurable such that a general consumer may configure the floodlight assembly to meet a number of different lighting situations quickly and easily.
In accordance with this and many other objects, I have invented a novel floodlight assembly that addresses the problems others have failed to address.